Youth
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They were sixteen without a care in the world, and they had each other. Sciles.


_This story was completely inspired by_ Youth _by Troye Sivan. Completely in love with him and this song, just makes me think of being sixteen and totally in love and not having a care in the world. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song._

 _My youth, my youth is yours_  
 _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_  
 _My youth, my youth is yours_  
 _Runaway now and forevermore_  
 _My youth, my youth is yours_  
 _A truth so loud you can't ignore_  
 _My youth, my youth, my youth_  
 _My youth is yours_

Scott McCall was laughing so hard that lemonade came out his nose.

That just made Stiles Stilinksi start hiccuping through his laughter until he fell off the bed.

Scott let out a squawk as he pointed down at his friend, who was sprawled out on the ground, clutching his stomach, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Stiles had reached the point where he was laughing so hard that he wasn't making noise anymore, his plush lips a wide circle and his head thrown back so that his pale throat was on display. The pair of them finally managed to calm down, Stiles letting out one last giggle as his shoulders relaxed, shifting positions on the floor so something a bit more comfortable. Scott was still staring down at him, at the moles that were doting his pale skin, and he felt an undeniable need to kiss those pink lips.

He rolled off the bed, with a bit more grace than Stiles had, landing in a straddle over his friend and bringing their lips together. Stiles responded instantly, the two sixteen year olds kissing in a way that lacked in finesse but was made up for with enthusiasm. Stiles threaded his fingers through his friends wavy hair which had just gotten longer over the summer since Melissa McCall hadn't seemed so concerned with him keeping it short. Stiles was glad, he liked being able to grip Scott's hair and tug him in harder for a kiss.

It didn't take too much to get the teenagers aroused, they were pretty much constantly in a low grade horny state even when they _weren't_ touching each other _anyway,_ but when they were kissing and rubbing up against each other...

"Can I lick you?" The words sounded weird coming out of Stiles' mouth, and he had meant to phrase it in a different way, but it was already out now and Scott was just looking up at him. They had showered together only an hour ago, both sticky from the sweat of the hot summer afternoon, and also from the come of their previous orgasms, so Stiles knew that he was clean.

"Like... _There_?" Scott braced his arms on either side of Stiles' head so that he was looking down at his best friend, tilting his head to the side, his hair falling over one of his eyes.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded rapidly.

"Does it feel good?" Scott asked, but he was already shuffling down Stiles' legs to let his friend get up.

"Apparently," Stiles shrugged, their inexperience showing as he scratched his hand over the back of his closely shaved head. There was a bit of muffled discussion as they figured out what the best position was, and in the end, they decided to get back onto Stiles' bed. Scott pushed his shorts and briefs down, kicking them off from around his ankles onto the floor. He was on all fours, facing the headboard of the bed, and his shoulders were a little tense as he waited for Stiles to make a move.

The first touch of Stiles' tongue just felt weird and Scott let out a laugh as his body jerked forward. But if there had to be one word to describe Stiles it would be stubborn, and when he set his mind to something, everything else faded into the background. He licked at the crease of Scott's ass again, this time firmer and flattening his tongue, and it felt surprisingly good. When Stiles teased at Scott's rim, the dark haired teen groaned and his elbows collapsed so that the front of his boy fell forward.

"Shit," Scott grunted. Stiles took that as a good sign, and he curled his tongue into a point, pushing it inside. Scott started groaning, and Stiles' cock was straining inside the loose shorts he was wearing. He shifted his weight to one arm so that he could rub at his cock through his shorts as he continued to lick at Scott until his lips were feeling a little swollen and his chin was becoming sloppy with spit. Scott was making these puffing noises that he always made just before he came, and Stiles pulled back as an idea struck. "Wha **—** " Scott began to complain, his voice heavy with lust as he tried to shove his ass backwards.

"Sh, sh," Stiles assured him as he stuck on finger in his mouth, and then slipped it into Scott, who was already loose and wet from Stiles' tongue.

" _Stiles_!" Scott cried out as Stiles twisted his finger once inside his finger, and then he was coming on the top of the duvet cover, his body jerking forward, and repeating Stiles' name over and over again. Stiles pulled his finger out from his friend and smiled proudly as Scott slumped forward, half rolling over.

"That was so hot, Scotty," Stiles murmured, wiping his mouth with one hand. Scott gave Stiles a blissed out smile, and reached down to touch Stiles'. It didn't take long for Stiles to orgasm, and then he fell down next to Scott on the blanket, cringing as his back touched the wet spot. "This is kinda gross, dude," he muttered at the squelch of come under his back.

"But awesome," Scott interjected.

"But awesome," Stiles agreed with a grin, reaching down to lace his fingers together with Scott's. It was weird that they had spent the day making out and jerking each other off and then Stiles had just had his tongue in Scott's ass, but their stomachs still did funny loops when they did something as simple as holding hands, and Scott's cheeks went pink.

"You want to bike up to the quarry tomorrow? We can stop by Greenbergs place and buy some beers with my money from Deaton?" Scott suggested.

"Fuck yes," Stiles fist-pumped the air. "Swimming in the quarry all day will be sweet." They fell quiet for a moment, and then Scott spoke.

"I'm pretty hungry."

"I've got nacho chips and gummy worms downstairs in the **—** "

"Cupboard behind the pots, hidden from your dad," Scott finished with a knowing grin. "I'll be back!" He scrambled off the bed and ran for the door, completely naked. Stiles was grinning after his best friend and lover when Scott came skidding back into the room. Stiles' eyes widened, feeling panicked and wondering if they missed the sound of his dad arriving back, but then Scott just came over to press a quick, hard kiss to Stiles' mouth before running back out again, his feet thumping down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Stiles leaned back against his pillows, not caring at all that he was going to have to do a load of laundry for his clothes and duvet cover.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
